The Law and Order: ANIME
by Bass Riddle
Summary: La historia de Delicuencia que junta a los mas divertidos perosonajes de juegos Ada, Fulgore, Dante , Libros Harry Potter Peliculas, Anime y Caricaturas Etc, en la mas Estupida Historia que se puedan Imaginar... En la Cudad mas Grande de Amerca Laitina
1. Reclutamiento Parte 1

Reclutamiento Parte # 1

(nota: Hola amigos de FanFiction... esta es una historia que cree por diversion y un amigo, me recomendo esta pAguina para poder suvirla, al leer las Reglas vi que esta prohibido el formato Guion, Pero como ya habia inicaido creo que seguira asi... tambien les pido que me den otra forma de escribir el FIC ya que como van a ser un buen de personajes... no me tarde las horas escribiendo [y TAL dijo... y Fulano le Responde bueno eso es todo y Gracias espero que les Guste)

Comienzo

En una ciudad llena crimen y robo, donde la gente le da miedo vivir llega a ustedes la mas chunda combinación de superhéroes con el fin de proteger la cuidad… o por lo menos eso dicen los periódicos.

(Con el fin de proteger la integridad de la cuidad y no decir que es donde viven una bola de ratas, no diremos que se trata de TEPITO en MEXICO)

En una base secreta donde varios Héroes de diferentes lugares se reúnen para combatir el crimen los cuales son:

**Bass** de Cc Mimí

**Spidey **de Cc Mimí

**Monkey**** D. Luffy **de One Piece

**Nico Robin **de One Piece

**Tony Tony ****Chopper** de One Piece

**Aang **de Avatar

**Sokka** de Avatar

**Katara **de Avatar

**Apa **de Avatar

**Momo **de Avatar

**May **de Pokemon

**Pikachu** de Pokemon

**Harry Potter** de Harry Potter

**Ron Weasly **de Harry Potter

**Hermione Granger** de Harry Potter

**Hedwig** de Harry Potter

**Cosmo **de Los Padrinos Mágicos

**Fulgore **de Killer Instinct

**Optimus Prime** de Transformers

**Capitanazo** de la casa de los dibujos

**SPARTAN 117 ****Chef ****Máster**** (Jefe Maestro)** de Halo

**Calcetín con Rombosman** de 31 minutos

**Dante **de Devil May Cry

**Batgirl **de The Batman

**Joanna Dark** de Perfect Dark Zero

**Ada Wong **de Resident Evil 4

**Burro **de Shrek

Unidos Por un bien común… Salvar a Tepi… a la cuidad del crimen.

Todos los Héroes sentados en una sala muy pequeña alrededor de una mesa, todos amontonados

**Bass: **Creen que llegue Pronto

**Ada**no se ya se tardo demasiado

Entonces se oye un ruido de un timbre

**Cosmo: **Al fin ya llegaron los emparedados de Escamochas

**Katara: **Bien ya era hora

Pero no todo comenzó así…

FLASHBACK (año 2006)

En una escuela de la cuidad de MEXICO… Digamos el CECYT #2

El Profe de hartas platicas… perdón artes plásticas presenta a nuestros 2 grandes amigos: BASS y ULTIMATE SPIDER… mejor conocidos como Chimal y Teco respectivamente.

Después de siglos de aventuras, y una estúpida e inconclusa aventura en COCINANDO CON MIMI (), nuestros amigos están buscando algo nuevo que hacer y no hace mucho que se acaban de encontrar, donde encontramos a nuestros amigos en busca de nuevas aventuras… a y fumando medio kilo de mariguana.

(nota: Cocinando con MIMI [Cc Mimí del ya conocido Digivicion creado por Ultímate Spider tuvo una segunda aventura, este fue convertido en un comic con unos amigos de la escuela, que tal vez el mas estúpido creado en el mundo, aunque este nunca concluyo solo usaremos a dos de los personajes **Bass** y **Spidey**, aunque también Usaremos a los que nos hicieron compañía como **L-Ness** y **Potter**(no era Harry Potter) que tal vez a lo largo sean mencionados[Spidey y yo esperamos algún día subir a la web este comic… o que se produjo de el)

**Bass: **oye Spidey y por que por que diablos L-Ness y Potter no están aquí

**Spider: **es que el Tacaño de Bass (ósea el escritor) es un huevon y no quiere hacer mas diálogos para L-Ness y Potter

**My: **Oye maldito Spidey quieres salir en este Fic o meto a L-Ness a el Fic

**Spidey: **Maldita sea nos estaba oyendo

**Bass: **Si que chismoso

**My: **Hijos de P&/a, en fin quieren comenzar con la historia

Y así después de mentarse la madre Bass y Spidey comienza la historia:

Bass y Spidey se encuentran caminando por una avenida llamada paseo de Reforma hablando y un chorro de gringos viéndolos

**Spidey:** Oye Bass, y ahora que ya estamos desempleados y que el foro de Cocinando con Mimí nos abrieron que diablos haremos

**Bass:** que tal si le mentamos la madre al presidente de los Estados Unidos y nos asemos prófugos de la ley

**Spidey**: Bass deja de ver tele

**Bass:** ¡oh por dios! No menciones al Santo Televisor en este nido de rateros

Un periódico que es impulsado por una pequeña corriente de viento le cae en la cara a Spidey

**Spidey:** aaaahhhh quítamelo, quítamelo, no puedo respirar

**Bass:** Hey mira Spidey aquí dice que la cuidad necesita algunos Policías para combatir el crimen, que tal si vamos

Spidey que esta corriendo como loco a causa del periódico y gritando "AUXILIO PAPEL ASESINO NOS INVADE LLAMEN A LA GUARDIA NACIONAL"

Después de que arrestaran a Spidey por causar alboroto y por estar supuestamente en estado de ebriedad… a y a Bass por chismoso

**Spidey:** bien cual era tu idea

**Bass:** aaaahhhh

Para acortar todo el rollo adelantaremos la historia no sin antes mencionar que Bass estuvo así por casi hora y media

**Spidey:** ves estúpido Bass date prisa ya nos quitaron tiempo

**Bass** Espera... así vi en un periódico que tenia un loco en la cara que se buscaban policías ()

(nota: para desgracia de Bass y Spidey el periódico era de hace 2 años pero aun así fueron)

**Spidey:** estas, seguro de que aquí era.

**Bass:** aaahhh, casi solo que no recuerdo que el cuartel de policía estuviera destruido y hubiera un corro de prostitutas en las esquinas

**Spidey:** Bass déjame ver ese maldito periódico

**Bass:** Tenia que ir al baño

Y así sin nada que hacer y Bass que es un completo idiota se perdieron en un mundo completamente desconocido

**Bass**Oye falto la parte donde nos Asaltan

**My: **Tienes razón, sorry Bass

**Spidey:** y así quieres que terminemos

En fin regresemos un poquito ya que se olvido la parte en donde los asaltan, Así que iniciaremos describiendo todo:

Después de que Bass y Spidey fueran a ver sobre un trabajo de policía que sucede que los solicitaba hace 2 años Bass y Spidey fueron a un lugar Llamado Te (bippp) to y se dieran cuanta que todo estaba destruido, dos sujetos observaban a nuestros amigos

**Bass:** bien Spidey y ahora que diablos haremos

**Spidey:** que tal si vamos a hacer apuestas ilegales

**Sujeto 1:** bien tienen dinero

**Sujeto 2:** (recibe un golpe en la cabeza del sujeto 1) y como lo sabes, míralos parecen vagabundos

**Sujeto 1:** Idiota no vas a hacer apuestas Ilegales si no tienes dinero

Y así después de una muy pero my indiscutible razón los dos sujetos se fueron tras nuestros amigos y después de dejarlos seminoquedos huyeron

**Bass:** hijo de P&/$a no descansare asta encontrarte y recuperar mis cosas

**Spidey:** así con que ayuda

**Bass:** ¿? Tienes razón al Vochomivil necesitamos reclutar gente

Y así es como Bass y Spidey fueron a buscar a nuevos colegas para combatir el crimen en Te (bippp) to

**Spidey:** odio ese bippp que tal si lo cambiamos Te (bippp) to a OTIPET

**My:** creo que no habrá problema hagámoslo

Y así es como Bass haciendo un muy hábil movimiento (asaltando un BANCO) consiguió dinero para ir en búsqueda de nuevos colegas aparte del inútil de Spidey

En algún lugar de la Gran Línea

En un gran Barco con una cabeza de borrego en frente en el cual se ve a 5 sujetos parados y hablando

**Luffy:** no lo, se es que si voy ya no seré Rey de los piratas

**Spidey:** pero al lugar donde vamos hay un montón de piratería

**Luffy:** Piratería (-pensando: mmmm si hay un motón de piratería debe ser mejor que One Piece)

**Bass:** si a montones y hasta puedes conseguirla muy barata que….

**Luffy:** calla me haz convencido yo voy

**Nico:** pero Luffy que pasar con Usopp, Nami y Soro, no están

**Luffy:** ellos se lo pierden para que me piden vacaciones al triangulo de las bermudas

**Chopper:** Luffy ellos querían ir a Hawái

**Luffy:** uupps, mejor vámonos ya

**Nico:** yo, voy con tigo, si no va a ver nada a que me quedo

**Bass:** oye podemos traer también al (señalando a Chopper), siempre quise tener un gatito

**Chopper:** no soy un gati…

**Luffy:** de acuerdo iremos todos a ese lugar, por cierto como se llama

**Spidey:** se llama Te (bippp) to pero a causa del bippp le decimos Otipet

**Luffy: **así he escuchado mucho sobre ese lugar… VAMOSSS

En la capital del reino de la Tierra BASINSEG

**Spidey:** vamos te necesitamos

**Aang:** pero no puedo debo vencer a el Señor del Fuego antes que llegue al cometo de Sosing

**Bass:** vamos seamos realistas, no vas a poder

**Aang:** vaya que duele la realidad, mmmm al diablo iré con ustedes, pero también irán con nosotros mis amigos (señalando a sus amigos)

Sokka que estaba afilando su bumerán, Katara que estaba haciendo agua control para regar las plantas, Tod que estaba acostada con una espiga de trigo en la boca y a momo y Apa acostados en un rincón

**Bass:** (susurrándole a Spidey) Maldita sea nos saldrán caros los boletos de avión

**Aang:** y no se preocupen por el viaje Apa vuela

**Spidey:** Genial

Bass que inspecciona a todos y ve a todos con detenimiento

**Bass:** si creo que si se podrá todos están capacitados… excepto la ciega

**Tod:** mira hombrecito creo que pudo patearte el trasero antes de que tu puedas tocarme

**Bass:** mmmm, nada mas fanfarroneas

Tod saca una piedra enorme del piso y se la avienta a Bass el cual sale volando

**Tod:** (dirigiéndose a Spidey) tú también piensas que no soy buena

**Spidey:** no para nada

**Katara:** Oye Aang de que se trata todo esto

**Aang:** a pues no iremos con ellos a combatir el crimen a un ligar llamado Te (bippp) to

**Sokka:** Pero Aang tienes que vencer al señor del fuego antes de que llegue el cometa

**Aang:** vamos Sokka seamos realistas no voy a poder así que mejor ágamos otra cosa

**Tod:** yo estoy de acuerdo, vallamos

**Katara:** de acuerdo, creo que tienes razón que demonios vallamos

Todos que estaban subiendo a Apa para poder irse en pero en ese mismo instante Bass llega y rompe la puerta

**Bass:** ALTO ESPEREN UN MINUTO

**Spidey:** Bass que pasa

**Bass:** hay al fin le atine, antes de entrar aquí, entre a cuatro casas mas y créanme no fue agradable

**Aang:** bien ya nos vamos

Ya todos arriba de Apa excepto Tod y Bass

**Aang:** oye Bass ayuda a subir a Tod quieres por favor

**Bass:** Si claro (Pensando: P#$a madre para que llevamos a esta tonta)

**Tod:** bien donde esta Apa

**Bass:** aaaahhhh por aquí (moviendo a Tod hacia una carretera)

Un enorme camión arrolla a Tod

(nota: hay camiones en avatar y no pregunten como Tod no lo detuvo al sentir sus vibraciones del camión que yo tampoco se como paso)

Bass ya arriba de Apa sin Tod y todos los demás

**Aang:** oye y Tod donde esta

**Bass:** aaaahhhh ¿?... Dijo que mejor no iría que regresaría con su padre

**Katara:** enserio pues ya ni modo

CONTINURA…


	2. reclutamiento parte 2

2. Reclutamiento parte # 2

Como recordaran después de que nuestros amigos Bass y Spidey fueron asaltados en Otipet se pusieron en búsqueda de nuevos colegas para combatir el crimen en la cuidad y así volvemos a iniciar con nuestro FLASHBACK, recordando el capitulo anterior, donde vimos a Bass y Spidey reclutando a parte de la tripulación de Luffy y a los amigos del Avatar, ahora los encontramos buscando nuevos miembros.

En algún lugar de la región Hoenn ()

Bass y Spidey con un mapa de la región buscando a una persona entre un bosque, en el cual se ve una niña con un paliacate rojo y vestida de rojo

**Bass:** oye niña

**May:** (volteando a ver a Bass y Spidey) Hola, quienes son ustedes

**Spidey:** estamos buscando a un chico llamado Ash

**Bass:** lo conoces de casualidad

**May:** Em.…. NO

**Spidey:** Diablos a seguir buscando

**May:** y para que lo buscan

Una vez que le avientan el choro de para que están buscando Ash

**May:** aaaaa y por que no mejor un chica y también tengo un Pikachu () como el y muchos mas

**Bass:** mmmm, que dices Spidey nos llevamos a ésta aficionada o buscamos a Ash

**Spidey:** tenemos mucho que hacer

**Bass:** esta dentro

(notas: la razón por la cual no encontraron a Ash saldrá mas adelante en otro capitulo así solo espérenlo y la otra en verdad no recuerdo si May tenga un Pikachu)

En algún lugar de España

En la cual hay muchos campesinos que actúan de forma agresiva y persiguen a un sujeto llamad León y a una chica llamada Ashley, encontramos a Bass y Spidey contándole la a una chica una razón para que se una a su causa

Ada: y con eso me aseguran que no habrá zombis y sujetos raros que tengan dentro un virus extraño

**Bass:** supongo que si

**Spidey:** y bien que dices

Un sujeto como un campesino se acerca por atrás de Bass y Spidey gritando "ATRÁS DE TI IMBECIL" pero antes de que se acerque a Ellos, Ada le dispara con un Rifle en la Cabeza y le vuela media cabeza al sujeto y queda tiro

**Ada:** entonces que onda, seguro que no habrá Zombis y Plagas

**Spidey:** seguro, verdad Bass… Bass

Bass que esta mordiendo la oreja del campesino

**Ada:** por que diablos hace eso

**Spidey:** buena pregunta… Hey BASS que haces

**Bass:** cállate Spidey que no ves que es un zombi y ya que no pudo comernos yo me lo estoy comiendo

**Ada:** pero eso no es un zombi es un sujeto infectado por la plaga

**Bass:** demonios, ya había conseguido aderezo

**Spidey:** Bass eso es excremento de Vaca

Bass se pone a vomitar y a escupir por todos lados

**Spidey:** en fin bienes

**Ada:** claro sin zombis y Plaga adelante

En las Plataformas de la ONUE en un plataforma espacial

**Bass:** bien creo que aquí vamos a encontrar a un sujeto bueno

**Spidey:** si, pero sigue corriendo

Bass y Spidey son perseguidos por casi media docena de soldados mientras que una alarma suena que dice "INTRUSOS EN EL SECTOR DE ARMAS"

**Coronel:** Ustedes que diablos hacen aquí

**Bass:** a mire estamos aquí para reclutar a su mejor hombre del proyecto SPARTAN II

**Coronel:** eso es imposible no podemos dejar a civiles tecnología biogenéticamente… (Al coronel le sale un gota de la nuca) y usted como sabe sobre el proyecto SPARTAN II

**Bass:** aahh… lo leí en ese Cartel (Bass señalando un cartel que dice proyecto Spartan II ultra secreto)

**Coronel:** Maldita sea les dije que no seria bueno poner carteles de las actividades en la base

**Bass:** estamos dispuestos a pagar dos y medio millones de Y…

Al Coronel se le ponen los ojos de signo de dinero ($)

**Coronel:** De acuerdo Civiles le daremos a nuestro mejor hombre

**Spidey:** (susurrando) Oye Bass no tenemos tanto dinero

**Bass:** yo me encargo

En la Oficina del Coronel, donde se encuentran Bass y Spidey viendo por la ventana el universo, cuando entran dos personas uno es el Coronel y otro es un sujeto de mas de dos metros de altura con una Armadura Verde y un casco

**Coronel:** Señores este es el SPARTAN 117 o el Jefe Maestro

**Máster:** llámenme CHEF MASTER

**Bass:** puedo llamarte Spartin

**Máster:** NO

**Bass:** Maestre

**Máster:** NO

**Bass:** Huy que aguado

**Spidey:** bien, díganos por que este grandulón es su mejor hombre

**Coronel:** a El SPARTAN 117, es una unidad de combate mejorada genética, biológica y técnicamente de más de dos metros de altura y con un peso de media tonelada incluyendo su blindaje

El coronel arroja una botella a MASTER, el cual reacciona y a agarra antes de que este lo golpe

**Coronel** sus reflejos no tienen rival, su fuerza y resistencia superan a la de cualquier otro humano y su tenacidad ha sido moldeada por una vida de duro entrenamiento militar.

El coronel da media vuelta y se queda viendo el espacio

**Coronel:** El jefe maestro conoce todas las armas actuales, las técnicas de incursión, de combate sin armas y tiene una gran experiencia en tecnología militar Covenant

El Coronel da media vuelta nuevamente y ve a Bass y Spidey Juagando Piedra, Papel y Tijeras

**Corone:** (enojado) dejen de hacer eso les Estoy explicado las cualidades del Jefe Maestro

**Bass:** aahh no se fije, ya entendimos y en verdad no le hicimos caso desde el principio

**Spidey:** si solo estamos decidiendo a donde vamos a ir ahora,… Pero aun así no llevamos al grandote

**Coronel: **Excelente,… y bien que hay con nuestro acuerdo

Bass se acerca al coronel y le entrega un portafolio negro

**Spidey:** oye Bass que hay adentro

**Bass:** mejor no preguntes y corre

**Máster** a donde vamos

**Bass:** a donde sea solo dinos como salir de aquí

**Coronel** Oigan esto tiene clave pueden decírmela

**Bass:** Em.… es 0462891624518

Bass y Spidey corren detrás del Jefe Maestro hasta una Nave

**Máster** bien esta nave es la UNSC Pillar of Autumn

**Bass**: Excelente vayámonos

Mester, Bass y Spidey abordan la nave y salen lo más rápido posible de la base espacial… mientras tanto en la oficina del Coronel

**Coronel:** 0…4…6…2…8…9…1…6…2…4…5…1… y 8 (este abre el portafolio) HIJOS DE P&/A me dieron dos y medio millones de Yenes… esto no sirve para ni ma#res… debí dejar que terminara de decirme cuanto me iba a pagar

(nota: el YEN es más barato que el peso cuesta aproximadamente 0.0098 centavos Mexicanos o 0.00098 Dólares)

En la nave

**Bass:** oye Spidey esto esta tardando demasiado por que no nos separamos y vamos en busca cada quien por su parte

**Spidey:** mmmm no lo creo

**Bass:** hay que hacer una apuesta, el que junte a más gente se gana un Sándwich de Huevo

**Spidey: **un Sándwich de Huevo vas ya estas… por cierto ya le mandaste sus Boletos a Luffy y al Avatar

**Bass:** a la tripulación de Luffy ya, y el Avatar iba a llegar en su bisonte, Ada dijo que ella se encargaba y May que llegaría en un Cochemon… en fin

**Spidey:** Bien hora de separarnos

**Bass**: ya estas

Máster se queda viendo como diciendo estoy huelles que pedo, Bass toma una Banshee de la nave y sale, mientras que Spidey y Máster se quedan en la Nave UNSC

El un bar de algún lado del mundo

Hay unas mesas enormes, sentados en una esquina Spidey y un sujeto vestido de Rojo con cabello blanco junto con un robot plateado con un mechón rojo en la cabeza y unas garras azules.

**Spidey:** Mira estamos buscando sujetos fuertes para una buena causa… salvar al una cuidad de LATINOAMERICA

**Dante:** seguro cuenta con migo, siempre quise patear Gringos

**Fulgore:** creo que será divertido… Patear gringos

**Spidey:** bien que tal si pedimos unas chelas (mejor no les digo que no habrá Gringos)

**Dante:** Pues órale

De 7 a 9 pomos después… a unos 12 litros de aceite para Fulgore

Fulgore, Dante y Spidey bien ebrios

Dante: si we yo voy nada más dime cuando vamos a salvar al presidente de MADAGASCAR

Fulgore: no we, no es el de MADAGASCAR es el de MAWI

Spidey: los dos están Pend&$jos ni uno, ni otro vamos a Rescatar a mi vieja que la perdí hace como 4 años en una apuesta en las Vegas

De regreso en a la Pillar of Autumn

**Spidey:** Máster, Máster… hippp

**Máster** que chingados quieres

**Spidey:** Rumbo… hippp a las Ve...hippp… Vegas

**Máster** Como quieras Spidey

**Spidey:** si Cámaras me voy a echar una coyotito

**Dante:** Oye grandote no quieres algo de chupe

**Fulgore:** si we… hippp… éntrale

**Máster** aaaaa, que diablos Spidey se quedo dormido así que no veo por que no

Spidey se cae el suelo y se queda dormido en el piso, mientras que Máster, Dante y Fulgore se dirigen a las Vegas…

En Inglaterra en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería

En un jardín de dicha escuela se encuentra Bass junto con 3 chicos, uno de con lentes redondos, un chico de cabello rojizo y una chica de cabello castaño junto con una lechuza

**Ron:** Oye Hermione como fue que encontraste a este Muggle

**Hermione**: a es que vi cuando se estrello en el campo de Quidditch justo cuando Slytherin estaba jugando e hizo que ganaran 260 a 120

**Harry**¿Qué? Por su culpa perdimos la copa

**Ron:** Déjemelo yo lo mato

**Bass:** No esperancen, vengo buscando algunos tipos que nos ayuden a combatir el Mal

**Hermione**: si ya sabemos que el "EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO VOLVIO"

**Bass:** ¿? Así… ese we

**Ron:** pero que diablos hace un Muggle aquí

**Bass:** en primera no soy un Muggle… y en segunda me caí aquí al tratar de esquivar a un idiota que seguía una pelotita dorada y creo que no le fue muy bien al sujeto

Al fondo pasan dos tipos con túnica verde cargando a un chico de cabello rubio

**Malfoy**: MARCIANOS… se los juro era un Marciano

**Snape: **Ya cállate chamaco chismoso… quien sabe como te tragaste la pelota y gracias a eso ganaron

**Harry**: bueno el haber perdido valió la pena si Malfoy se queda Loco… pero que fin entonces no eres un Muggle

**Bass: **(sepa la medre que sea eso)… que no

**Ron: **Sabes hacer magia

**Bass: **aaaahhhh si… solo miren esto

Bass sale corriendo y en menos de 15 segundos regresa vestido como un mago y un sombrero de copa

**Bass: **Miren esto… Nada por aquí, nada por ya (se quita el sombrero y mete la mano a el)… y las palabras mágicas… AVACADABRA PATAS DE SPIDEY

Saca de un tirón del sombrero la cabeza de Spidey

**Spidey:** a pus hora… que chingados hago aquí

**Bass:** (regresando la cabeza de Spidey al sombrero)… TARAN

En la Nave UNSC

**Spidey:** a jejo… que fue eso… debo dejar que Chupar tanto

**Dante**: mira Spidey conseguimos Pomos

**Spidey:** órale pues, guárdeme uno

De regreso a Hogwarts

**Bass: **y bien que dices ya que me estanque aquí quieren venir a vencer al MAL

**Hermione: **parece que tiene pocos sesos… que dices Harry

**Bass: **ándenle… además se donde se encuentra

**Ron: **Hey Harry sabe donde esta Voldemort… que dices

**Harry: **Ya estas

**Bass: **tienen una computadora para mandar un E-mail

**Hermione: **¿?

**Ron: **¿? Un que

**Harry**: tenemos una lechuza

Harry llama a su lechuza HEDWIG y Bass la amarra una carta

**Bass:** seguro que sabe a donde va pinc&/es Arcaicos hasta para mandar mensajes tengo que mandar un pájaro

**Harry:** Claro

**Ron:** a quien le escribiste a un viejo amigo que nos ayudara

De regreso en la Nave UNSC

Spidey, Fulgore, Dante y Máster bien asta atrás

**Spidey:** oye Máster a donde chingados vamos

**Fulgore:** creo que vamos a… donde

**Máster** oye que tal si pedimos ayuda (señalando el mundo mágico)

**Dante:** si mejor

La nave se estrella en el mundo mágico en una casita

**Cosmo:** o por dios al fin llego la nave espacial de Timmy… aunque luce mas grande que en Internet

**Spidey:** mira un Nenuco Manilita (señalando a Cosmo)

**Fulgore:** A que lindo… Que diablos es un Nenuco (saca un diccionario y empieza a buscar Nenuco)

**Spidey:** mira (se acerca a Cosmo y le mete una botella de Tequila a la boca)… mira como se toma ½ litro de tequila y ni siquiera lo se empeda

Cosmo, (se imaginan como se habrá puesto) ya bien ebrio se acerca a Máster

**Cosmo:** a que lindo juguetito y con pilas incluidas… (Se dirige asía Spidey) oye duendecillo tienes mas de tu Bebida mágica

**Dante:** a su P& a madre ese muñeco hablo

**Fulgore:** no sabia que fuera un muñeco de ventrílocuo (Fulgore meta la mano atrás de la espalda de Cosmo)… AHHHHHHHHHH

**Todos:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Spidey:** en fin que jodidos hacemos aquí

Cosmo saca su varita y aparece otro tequila, Todos se quedan viendo a Cosmo

**Máster** Oye Spidey… a donde vamos hay Tequila… sino hay que llevar a este pariente de Che pina

**Spidey:** no, pues si

Todos se avientas encima de Cosmo, lo tiran al piso y lo amarran a una silla

**Spidey: **bien ya esta

**Máster**y para que jodidos hicimos eso

**Dante: **eeehhhh… sepa

En Hogwarts

Bass dentro de una chimenea y con cenizas en la mano

**Bass:** seguros que es confiable

**Hermione:** si… arroja los polvos al suelo y…

**Ron:** solo di a donde quieres ir y estarás hay

**Bass:** así … ala mansion PLAY BOY…

A Bass lo consume una llama verde y desaparece por unos segundos y después regresa al mismo lugar

**Bass:** no pues si (aparece con un ojo morado) esta bien chido

**Harry:** y bien a donde vamos

**Bass:** vamos con mi súper héroe favorito… oye podemos ir todos de una vez

**Hermione:** creo que si

Todos entran a la chimenea y Bass agarra una olla de polvos y toma un poco con su puño

**Bass:** a la BATICUEVA

Arroja los polvos y de nuevo a Bass y a los demás los consume una llama verde

En el la nave de la UNSC

Todos sentados ya casi sobrios pero muy sentimentales

**Cosmo: **y así es como Wanda me dejo y se fue a una terapia en pareja y lo peor me dejo

**Spidey**: mmmm que mal, que mal

**Fulgore: **(abrasando a Máster) Te quiero un chingo we, eres mi mejor amigo

**Máster**: A su P& a madre si apenas hace 2 horas que nos conocimos we… pero yo también te quiero we

**Dante: **Dúo de Pu#o$

**Spidey: **chale como que quiero ir a miar

**Dante: **oye mira allá abajo hay una casa vamos a para puedas miar

**Máster**: si yo me dirijo hacia allá

La nave aterriza en una casa estilo BIGBROTHER y Spidey sale corriendo lo mas rápido de la nave entra a la casa y después al Baño

**Fulgore: **(señalando la parte de atrás una puerta) a Spidey tarado que no vio que hay estaba un baño

**Dante: **pues ya que

En la Casa de los dibujos donde están la todos los personajes de esta serie

**Spidey: **Ppppppprrriiiiiii… hay Dios malditas enchiladas

**Capitanazo: **pues ora y este cabr$n de donde salió

**Clara: **sepa pero yo no limpiare lo que agá

LINLIN (claro hablando chino pero para que entiendan se podrán subtítulos) con unos guantes de limpieza

**LinLin:** $&# &#&/($ $"$ & $&/( $(#"

(Jodanse yo no pienso limpiar las suciedades de este sujeto)

**Puerquísimo**: órale Xander entra a sacarlo a ti te gustan así

**Xander: **(con tono de puñal)… pues órale mi puerquísimo

**Xander** entra al baño… después de unos segundos se oye gritar a Spidey y este sale a toda prisa

**Spidey**: no se pasen de lanza quien dejo entrar a ese METROPUÑAL al baño

**Lulú**: Tu hijo de tu P&$a Madre que haces aquí

**Spidey**: aaaahhhh… (Toma del brazo a Capitanazo) sepa le chin&da

Spidey sale corriendo y sube lo más rápido posible a la nave

**Máster:** Oye Spidey para que trajiste a este remedo de Súperman aquí

**Spidey:** (viendo a Capitanazo) no se, solo es que quería quitarle el dulce que tenia en la mano

**Capitanazo:** bien hijos de la chi&/da ahora que hacemos y a donde vamos

Una vez contada la misma historia de reclutamiento a Capitanazo

**Capitanazo**: ya están, yo voy si se trata de comprar piratería y Porno en TE(bippp)to

En la Baticueva

Aparecen Bass y los demás en una chimenea

**Harry:** órale que es este lugar

**Bass:** es el lugar donde vive mí… (Da un vistazo al lugar) esta no es la Casa de Superman

**Alfred:** no señor esta el la guarida de Batman

**Hermione:** Oye Bass y de donde sacaste que esta era la casa de Superman

**Bass:** a pues de este comic de DC comics… pero me engañaron

**Ron:** oye Bass hay dice BD comizs

**Bass**: Maldito Te(bippp)to ahora resulta que hasta los comic los hacen piratas

**Harry:** y entonces Bass

**Alfred:** Supongo que buscan la fortaleza de la soledad de Superman

**Bass:** Si… de vuelta a la chimenea

**Alfred:** pero Superman no esta hay… esta en la JLA

**Bass:** maldita sea… oye quien dijiste que vivía aquí

**Alfred:** Batman

**Bass: **pues entonces nos llevamos a Batman

**Alfred: **tampoco esta también esta en la JLA

**Bass**: me lleva la que me trajo

( nota: el JLA no es la Justice Ligue Anime sino la Justice Ligue Amercana)

De las sombras aparece una chica vestida de cómo Batman y se acerca a ellos

**Batgirl**: no esta Batman pero estoy yo

**Bass:** y esta que,

**Batgirl:** soy Batgirl… la ayudante de Batman

**Bass:** Nel a mi no me ases wey… según mi comic el compañero de Batman es:

Bass abre su BD comiz y empieza a hojear hasta que se detiene

**Bass:** ¿? El chapulín colorado

**Batgirl**: oye ese comic es pirata y además no dice Batman… dice Gatman

**Bass:** estúpida piratería… bueno en fin confio en ti

**Batgirl:** así y que quieres

El mismo cuanto y para ahorrar tiempo diremos, ya saben que

**Batgirl:** seguro

**Bass: si** seguro te necesitamos… en verdad a Superman pero me conformo con ti go

**Batgirl:** bien de acurdo iré con ti go

**Bass:** ahora vas por el superhéroe mas grande de todos los tiempos y el jamás podrá rehusarse

Nueva mente Harry, Hermione, Ron y Bass entran a la chimenea junto con Batgirl, Bass agarra un poco de polvos Flu y antes de arrojarlos grita a CUIDAD COMODA, los arroja suelo y una gran llama verde los envuelve en fuego y desaparecen

Alfred: Hijos de la Chi&$da, ni siquiera se despidieron

Instituto Carrington

En la Nave Spidey y Máster están peleando por ver quien maneja

**Spidey: **ándale vamos a México por una orden enorme de tacos

**Máster**Nel según Bass antes de ir a México debemos ir a Neza York… digo Nueva York

**Spidey: **pero que te cuesta tengo hambre

**Máster**: ya dije que no

Spidey enojado agarra el volante y lo mueve, pero Máster lo compone hasta que este se rompe y llegan a una organización secreta y estrellarse en ella

**Spidey: **ándale que te cuesta

**Máster**: estúpido Spidey, Rompiste el volante

**Spidey: **maldita sea adiós Tacos

**Dante**: estúpido Spidey por tu maldita Aventura mexicana caímos

Se abre la puerta de la nave y entra una chica de cabello rojizo con un arma y un traje azul apuntando a Spidey y Dante

**Joanna:** esta arrestados, arriba las manos

**Spidey:** Oh mira genial policías

**Joanna**: si, y esta arrestados

**Spidey**: oye máster si vamos a combatir el crimen creen que debamos llevar policías

**Máster** supongo, pero que no hay policías en… bueno ya sabes donde

**Spidey:** si pero son unos Inútiles creo que debemos llevarla a ella y arreglar nuestra tragedia

**Joanna:** Crimen y una tragedia… bien cuéntame tu tragedia

Joanna que no entiende nada se acerca a Spidey, el Cual le cuenta la razón por la cual están hay y cual es su misión

**Spidey:** si, y así es como al apostar a una chica en las Vegas toda su familia te odia

**Máster** Spidey creo que se refiere a la Tuya y la de Bass

**Spidey:** a esa

20 minutos después

Spidey cuenta a Joanna la tragedia que les paso a el y a Bass y como fueron asaltados

**Spidey: **y bien que dices

**Joanna: **Em.… NO, no acepto

**Spidey: **Ándale por favor

**Joanna: **NO

**Spidey: **por favor

**Joanna**: NO

**Spidey: **por favor

**Joanna**: NO

4 horas después

**Spidey:** por favor

**Joanna:** NO

**Spidey:** por favor

**Joanna:** NO

**Joanna:** ya estoy harta si digo que si me dejas en paz

**Spidey:** NO… digo si

**Joanna:** ya esta bien si iré con ti go

**Spidey:** Yahoooooooo

Devuelta en la Nave

Máster y Fulgore tratando de arreglar la nave

Máster: estúpido Spidey haber carbón que vamos hacer si no tenemos nada con que arreglar maldita nave

Dante. Si no manches we y todavía debemos ir a un planeta llamado CYBERTRON

Spidey: Diablos

Spidey sale corriendo y entra a una escuela cercana

**Joanna:** y ahora que fue hacer

**Dante:** nadie lo sabe, ese chico es muy raro

Depuse de un rato Spidey regresa a la nave

**Spidey:** no se preocupen ya no tenemos que ir a Cybertron, ya llame y dicen que mandaran a alguien

**Dante:** así como llamaste de un Escuela a otro planeta

**Spidey:** ¡aaaaaahhhhhhh! que pregunta tan idiota… pues por Teléfono… pueden imaginarse son mas de 450 000 dígitos mas la lada

De regreso al tiempo Real

**Director:** señorita Jons, señorita Jons

**Sra. Jons:** si director

**Director:** puede decirme quien hizo una llamada de larga distancia a Cybertron

**Sra. Jons:** no se tal vez usted

**Director:** Diablos debo alejar el teléfono cuando ande pedo… (Ve el recibo telefónico $70 000 dólares)… adiós viaje alas Bermudas

Devuelta a nuestro FLASHBACK

6 minutos después

**Spidey: **dijo que llegaría en 3 minutos

**Joanna: **tal vez se equivoco

**Spidey**: o tal vez había tráfico

**Máster**: Spidey no seas Imbécil no hay trafico en el espacio

De repente del cielo se ve caer una gran masa plateada sema robótico hacia un lugar cercano donde están ellos

**Cosmo: **miren en el cielo un pájaro… y en el piso un insecto… y por allá una ardilla

**Joanna**que es eso

**Spidey: **al fin llego COMBIMUS PRIME

Optimus cae al suelo a unos 100 metros de distancia y ve pasar un camión y de inmediato toma la forma de este y se acerca a Spidey y a los demás

**Spidey**: Combimus, por que tardaste tanto

**Optimus: **¿? Soy Optimus… y es que había mucho tráfico

**Spidey: **como sea

**Máster: **maldito Spidey sabelotodo

**Optimus**: tú fuiste el que me llamo

**Spidey: **si… lo trajiste

**Optimus: **si claro… 100 ordenes de tacos al pastor… OH NOOOOOOOOO

**Spidey**: hay a hu&//vo… idiota olvidaste los limones

**Máster**oye tu (dirigiéndose a OPTIMUS)… sabes arreglar Naves

**Optimus**: Claro

Optimus se transforma en robot y se acerca a la Nave y se pone a arralarla mientras que SPIDEY se atarraga de Tacos… minutos después Optimus termina de arreglar la nave y todos suben a ella

**Spidey**: muy bien Máster… hora de regresar a México

**Máster** si hora de regresar

La nave de la UNSC despega y se dirige al Sur rumbo hacia MEXICO

En cuidad Cómoda

Bass y Todos los demás aparecen en un cajón de calcetines

**Batgirl:** Oye tu, a que súper héroe te refieres

**Bass:** al más grande de todos

**Ron:** esto parece un cajón de ropa sucia

**Bass:** no eso es al lado

**Harry:** así y a quien buscamos

**Bass:** al sujeto que le mande la carta

Del fondo de un montón de calcetines aparece CALCETIN CON ROMBOSMAN que es un calcetín con rombos y unos gogles

**Bass:** oh es Calcetín con Rombosman

Se oye un sonidito (tu-ruru) y calcetín con rombosman voltea hacia enfrente

**Calcetín con Rombosman:** Bass viejo amigo… creí que estabas muerto

**Bass:** ya vez que no… te llego mi carta

**Calcetín con Rombosman:** si claro… y a ti te llego la mía

**Bass:** que la orden de RESTRICCION

**Calcetín con Rombosman**: si esa

**Bass:** Claro decía que no puedo acercarme a ti a más de 50 metros

**Calcetín con Rombosman:** si esa… y que heces aquí

Una vez mas cuentan la trágica historia a Calcetín con Rombosman el cual acepta inmediatamente

**Calcetín con Rombosman:** este bien iré con ti go, para asegurarme de que me pagues lo que me debes

**Bass:** ya olvídalo

**Calcetín con Rombosman**: olvidar $50 000 pesos ni madres

**Bass:** bien creo que ya podemos regresar a MEXICO y esperara a que los demás lleguen

Todos entran ala chimenea, Bass toma un puñado de Polvos Flu y antes de arrogarlos grita: "AL LUGAR MAS SUCIO Y LLENO DE RATAS DEL MUNDO" arroja los polvos y una llama verde los consume y estos desaparecen

En la nave

**Spidey:** bien ya vamos a México a combatir el crimen y el mal

**Optimus:** cuenta con eso

**Joanna:** seguro detendremos a todos

**Máster**: pues busquen a alguien que nos detenga a nos otros ya que vamos en picada hacia un pantano

En el pantano

Se ve un gran Ogro verde junto con su esposa y un burro caminando

**Burro:** Shrek recuerdas que me estabas hablando de las estrellas en la película 1

**Shrek:** si Burro lo recuerdo

**Burro:** Pues cual es esa

Shrek y Fiona voltean al cielo y ven que les va a Caer la Nave de la UNSC, estos gritan y se meten corriendo a su casa y se colocan junto a la chimenea

**Fiona: **que es eso Shrek

**Shrek**: sepa la fregada Fiona, nunca había visto algo así

En ese instante Bass y los demás aparecen de la chimenea

**Bass: **pus hora esto no es Te(bippp)to… creí que Te(bippp)to era el lugar mas sucio y lleno de ratas del mundo, ya veo que Nel

Bass y el resto salen de la casa mientras que Shrek y Fiona se les quedan viendo atónitos, al salir ven a Burro tapándose los ojos con sus orejas

**Bass**: (volteando al cielo)… miren chicos ya llegaron los demás

La nave de la UNSC aplasta la casa de Shrek con Shrek y Fiona dentro

(nota: Shrek y Fiona no murieron… solo les cayo una nave de casi 1000 toneladas encima cualquiera sobrevive a eso no)

Spidey sale de la nave agarrándose la cabeza

**Bass:** Spidey

**Spidey:** Bass… no mam&s we queue haces qui

**Bass:** no se ya iba para México y pues me equivoque y Salí aquí y tu

**Spidey:** también

**Bass:** pues vámonos todos en la nave como vez

**Spidey:** pues órale

Todos suben a la nave peros hasta el final Spidey y Bass

**Burro:** órale no mam$#es se echaron a Shrek… que loco

**Spidey:** aaaaa el Burro hablo

**Bass:** con lo que he visto hoy ya nada me sorprende… ¡OH POR DIOS UNA DOCENA DE TACOS!

**Burro:** oigan que loco

**Spidey:** si mira mi cuadrúpedo amigo ya nos tenemos que ir así que asta luego

**Burro:** puedo ir con ustedes

**Bass:** (con la boca llena de tacos)… no lo se Spidey tu que opinas

**Spidey:** NO

**Burro:** por favor

**Spidey:** NO

**Burro:** por favor

**Spidey:** NO

**Burro:** por favor

**Spidey**: NO

**Burro:** por favor

**Spidey:** bueno, esta bien puedes venir… con razón vino Joanna eso es insoportable

**Burro:** YAAAAAHOOOOOOOO

Devuelta en OTIPET

Todos afuera de una casa 12 habitaciones como de viendo su nuevo hogar

**Bass:** bienvenidos este es nuestro nuevo hogar

**Spidey:** oye Bass no podías conseguir algo más grande

**Bass:** oye gaste todo el dinero que tenía en buscar a estos sujetos… si que no se quejen y entren

**Dante:** el último al entrar dispara la PIZZA

Todos entran a empujones a la Casa

**My:** y con eso terminamos el FLASHBACK de cómo 2 chicos consiguieron al grupo mas raro para combatir el crimen Y así comienza una estúpida historia y como esta bola de idiotas te harán reír para que a lo largo que esta avance tú digas…. (Que MAMADA)

CONTINUARA…

Nota del autor: Bien que les pareció… agradezco sus sugerencias y si algo no les gusta por favor háganmelo saber y si se pude hacer el cambio se hará, lo que sea para complacer al lector, no se pierdan el capitulo numero 3, y esperen lo inesperado…

Escrito por: BASS RIDDLE


	3. New Home

3. El Nuevo Hogar

En la guarida ubica en la cuidad de Ocixem (no lo léelas al revés) donde todos discuten cual habitación tomar sin tener que matar a alguno de ellos para poder tener mas espacio

Spidey: Chale Bass, te dije que compraras algo mas grade

Bass: Oye mi Crédito Chafonavit y Estafisste, fue lo mejor que pudo pagar… y además en casas Feo, no me lo aceptaron así que confórmate con Casas Aba

Spidey: vez gracias al Estúpido de Felipe Cucharon y Marcéelo Ebriat… ya no alcanza para Nada

Bass: si por eso yo bote por el Pioje

Spidey: si maldito PANarquistas

Bass: si por eso yo le voy a los PRDeristas… pero en fin que podemos hacer sino mas que ubicarnos

Dante: bien ya le eche un vistazo son 11 habitaciones sin contar cocina y baños ()

(nota: y eso es una casa pequeña quisiera ver como es una grande)

Dante: haber como la casa es de 3 pisos estaremos asi… las chicas en el segundo piso y los chicos en el tercer

Ada: Nel maldito pervertido… y además hay mas habitaciones en el segundo que en el tercero,… nosotras somos 7 estaremos bien en 4 habitaciones

Las chicas suben hasta el tercer piso

Máster: estúpido Dante debiste insistir mas… ya no las podremos ver desnudas

Dante: yo que se pero para mi que a Ada le gusto

Bass: sigue soñando

Sokka: bueno chicos son 7 habitaciones para nos otros y nosotros somos 15… eso concluye que dos por habitación y uno se queda en el baño

Burro: No perate tantito somos 20… no están incluyendo a los animales

Dante: a como de que no… si estamos incluyendo a Spidey y a Bass

Burro: no tarados digo a nos otros (Burro señalando a Hedwig, Pikachu, Apa y Momo)… pero si incluyen al reno de nariz azul no

Optimus: a es que el no es tan molesto como tu

Bass: por cierto descontemos a Combimus… el duerme en la cochera

Optimus: QUE

Máster: oye Eso también cuanta como habitación y además si no lo hacemos solo tendríamos 6 habitaciones disponibles

Ron: además es el único lugar donde cabes

Optimus: pues ya que… (Oye si me quedo en la cochera no tendré que compartir habitación)

Pikachu. Pikapikakapiipipii

Bass: ¿? Alguien sabe que dijo

Burro: si dijo que no se hagan Weyes y que donde nos van a poner a nosotros

En el patio d la casa

Burro, Pikachu, Hedwig, Apa y Momo acostados en el pasto

Burro: Tenias que hablar

Pikachu: Pikapikaaa

Burro: Cállate

Hedwig: Huuuuhuuuuhuuu

Apa: Gruuuuuuaaaaaaaa

Momo: brrriiiiitttt

Burro: tienen razón son unos malditos,… debemos de quejarnos con derechos contra animales

Devuelta a la Casa

Aang: Bien una vez resuelta la crisis de los animales… solo queda a ver que onda quien se queda con cada quien

Bass: pero como lo resolveremos

Spidey: ya se a volados… estas son las reglas… los que pierdan se quedan al final y los primeros 7 al ganar escogen habitación y los otros 7 se avientan un volado con un ganador y si gana se quedan con el… Bien yo empiezo Bass… bien Bass Águila yo gano Sol tu pierdes

Bass: oye no soy un estúpido (silencio total)

Máster: que tal un piedra, papel y tijeras

Sokka: NO… Mejor jugamos videojuegos y hacemos una competencia

Optimus: si hagan lo que quieran… además yo ya tengo habitación

Harry: que tal si lo dejamos a la suerte… si hacemos una carrera a aquel que de la vuelta primero a la cuadra y como vallan llegando las vamos escogiendo

Luffy: Nel muy cansado…

Cosmo: Ya se usando mis poderes mágicos yo escogeré como será

Cosmo forma a todos en una fila

Cosmo: muy bien empecemos… de...tin… marin… de… do… pin… gue…

Máster: No seas imbécil así no

Ron: y se metemos papeles a una bolsa etiquetamos las habitaciones y lo dejamos a la suerte

Todos: Hay no seas IMBES…

Fulgore: Buena idea

Calcetín con Rombosman: Si creo que se podrá hacer asi… pero yo quiero un lugar donde haya ropa

Bass: a ya se donde

En la cochera

Optimus convertido en camión y en un sesto de ropa sucia Calcetín con Rombosman

Optimus: maldito Bass me pone con este remedo de Súper héroe

Calcetín con Rombosman: pues no te crea que yo estoy en un lecho de rosas… dejándome con la ropa sucia

Optimus: Pues ya que

Calcetín con Rombosman: Oye tienes algo de alcohol

Optimus: Claro se lo robe a Spidey

Optimus y Calcetín con Rombosman se ponen a Tomar

Spidey: bien sin otro más solo quedamos trece y solo seis habitaciones

Máster: bien usemos la idea de Ron

Capitanazo: oye y como vamos a decidir quien se queda sin habiatacion

Máster: así claro al salado que le salga te jodiste… se queda sin habitación… hora de empezar

Máster saca una bolsa en la cual tiene un buen de papeles y así poco a poco cada uno le tomo su papel hasta que termine

Máster: bien ya estamos… el numero que les toco esa es su habitación… a la de tres

Dante: a la una

Cosmo: a las dos

Fulgore: aaaaa…

Harry: (susurrándole) tres

Fulgore: así Tres

Todos abren su papel inmediatamente

Máster: a mi me toco la 4

Harry: a mi la 2

Ron: a mi la 2 también

Dante: a mi me toco la 6

Spidey: a mi me toco la 5

Fulgore: a mi me toco la 4

Cosmo: a mi me toco la 1

Aang: a mi me toco la 3

Sokka: a mi me toco la 6

Capitanazo: a mi me toco la 3

Luffy: a mi me toco la 5

Chopper: a mi me toco la 1

Bass: me c&/o en Dios… me toco el jodete

Máster: lastima Bass, te quedas con los animales

Spidey: suerte para la próxima Brother

Todos ven a su compañero de habitación y se acercan a su habitación menos Bass que esta sentado en el suelo

Máster: entonces todo queda así:

Chopper y Cosmo en la uno

Harry y Ron en la dos

Aang y Capitanazo en la tres

Fulgore y Máster ósea yo la cuatro

Luffy y Spidey la cinco

Sokka y Dante las seis… y

Optimus y Calcetín con rombosman en el garaje

Bass: ya me llevo la chin&da, y ahora que se supone que haga

Máster: ya ni modo Bass… ahora debo poner la nueva alarma de emergencia

Al día siguiente

Todos en la cocina y Bass dormido al lado de la cocina

Ada: AHHHHHHH… Bass me espantaste

Bass: Que, que paso… oye Ada sal de mi habitación

Ada: imbécil esta es la cocina no puedes escoger la cocina como habitación

Bass: diablos

Dante corriendo a toda prisa y habrá una puerta con las siglas W.C.

Dante: ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!... Bass que haces aquí

Bass: no que haces tú aquí esta es mi habitación

Dante: Bass esto es el baño

Bass: así y por que están aquí mis cosas

Dante: Bass el que haya una foto tuya aquí no quiere decir que esta sea tu habitación… largo

Dante patea a Bass fuera del baño

Dante: y no regreses aquí

Bass: por lo menos pásame mi foto

Dante: Nel… no hay papel así que improvisare

Bass: maldita sea

De Noche

Batgirl y Ron entran hablado

Ron: sin ese molesto de Malfoy podemos hacer lo que queramos

Batgirl: y sin Bru… digo Batman puedo hacer lo que quiera

(AAAAAAHHHHHHHH) Ron y Batgirl son atrapados por una red y colgados de pies arriba

Bass: Intrusos que hacen en mi habitación

Ron: Bass esta es la sala… esta no puede ser tu habitación

Bass: así entonces por que están mis cosas aquí… por que esta aquí mi guitarra, mi escopeta y lo mas importante por están ustedes aquí

Batgirl: Bass esas cosas no son tuyas las robaste a los demás

Máster y Joanna bajar por las escaleras

Máster: que esta pasando

Joanna: si que pasa

Bass: nada solo que encontré a estos intrusos entrando a mi habitación

Joanna: Bass esta es la sala no puede ser tu habitación

Máster: oye esa es mi escopeta

Bass: aaaaa NO

Máster: a bueno así, pues si

Joanna: oye Bass por que no duermes en el ártico

Bass: No… hay monstros y Arañas… ARAÑAS

Batgirl: Entonces duerme con los animales

Bass: Maldita sea

Bass sale de la casa y se dirige al patio, mientras que Ron y Hermione siguen colgados

Batgirl: oye máster podrías bajarnos de aquí

Máster: seguro (apunta pon una pistola al cable y dispara)

Ron y Batgirl caen al suelo

Joanna: ahora lo siguiente que hacen ustedes a estas horas de la noche aquí

Ron: aaaaaaaaa

Batgirl: Corre RON

Batgirl y Ron salen corriendo de la habitación y por una habitación se asoma Robín

Robín: Santos adolecentes pervertidos… con que hay estaba Batgirl

En el Patio

Bass: Malditos animales piojosos ahora debo dormir aquí afuera

Burro y los demás animales planeados algo

Burro: bien te digo que si los demandamos tendremos la casa para nosotros y ellos tendrán que dormir….

Bass: que hay chicos

Pikachu: Pika pipi ka Pikachu

Bass: ¿? Si yo también te quiero

Burro: dijo que Chin&dos haces aquí

Bass: asa me botaron de haya dentro a causa de que no tengo habitación

Apa: GRUUUUUUUAAAA

Burro: dice que mala onda de ellos

Momo: Brrrrpppp

Burro: dice que si que gachos

Bass: ya estoy acostumbrad a que me traten así… por cierto que estaban haciendo

Burro: reunión

Todos los animales se juntan y empiezan a discutir

Apa: Grruuuuuaaa

Momo: briiiiip

Pikachu: Pika pipi pikapika

Hedwig: huuuuhuuuuhuuu

Burro: están seguros… yo no pienso lo mismo

Hedwig: hhuuuuuuhuuuu

Burro: tienes razón… Bass

Los animales sacan una hoja y se la muestran a Bass mientras que Burro le cuanta su plan

Bass: creo que si se podrá

Burro: si se arrepentirán de habernos echado de la casa… bien hora de actuar

Burro, Bass, Momo y Hedwig suben a Apa el cual sale volando

Al día siguiente

Todos en la cocina

Batgirl: oigan alguien ha visto a Bass

Hermione: si esta dormido con los animales

Ada: Pobrecito… pero en fin

Katara: si pobre

Joanna: creen que fue manchado sacarlo de casa

May: supongo pero que se le puede hacer… según los chicos el perdió

Nico: su pobre y que opinan ustedes chicos… chicos

Todos los hombres abrazados y en círculo

Máster: bien chicos hoy lo haremos

Harry: yo no estoy seguro y si nos descubres

Dante: vamos no seas nena

Fulgore: si vamos yo quiero ver

Ron: si Harry en Gryffindon no se podía subir al dormitorio de chicas esta es nuestra oportunidad

Cosmo: si vamos… ¿? A que vamos

Luffy: pues a ver a las chicas

Sokka: bien chicos a las 1030 horas empieza la operación "Alfa-Omega-Pi"

Spidey: si vamos tenemos que lograrlo… ya hasta conseguí la cámara Zorny de 4.0 Mega pixeles

Chopper: hasta las 10:30 chicos

Capitanazo: entonces cuando consigamos fotos de las chicas… directo a Internet

Todos: si

Se desintegra el circulo y todos se van, mientas las chicas se les quedan viendo

Joanna: ahora que tramaran

Ada: lo que sea no crea que se bueno

May: bueno voy a despertar a Bass

Katara: si mejor para que pueda comer algo

May sale de la casa y encuentra una enorme construcción tapada con una gran manta en el patio

May: AAAA JIJO QUE ES ESO

Burro: es nuestro nuevo hogar Bass lo esta construyendo

Todos salen corriendo por el grito de May

Sokka: que, que esta pasando

Aang: (boquiabierto) que es eso

Nico: Sepa

Chopper: que creen que sea

Burro: es nuestro nuevo hogar

Bass sale debajo de la mata

Bass: listo burro ya termine (jala la manta)

Todos muy atentos ven que se descubre un enorme granero

Burro: Quueeee… Imbécil se suponía que tenia que ser un refugio NUCLEAR, no un Granero

Bass: así pero solo seguí el dibujito

Burro: te di las instrucciones

Bass: oye se mancharon de cemento las que estaban en español y solo se veían las que estaban en francés

Burro: déjame ver eso

Bass: (sacando una hoja de papel de su bolsillo) vez "Le Thua"… que es "Le Thua"

Burro: Idiota con eso no los vamos a sorprender

Bass: quien dice que no míralos están atónitos (señalado a la puerta)

La puerta cerrada y sin nadie afuera

Burro: eres un completo idiota, esto no sirve de nada

Bass: oye claro que si… me sobraron muchos materiales que pude construir otro garaje para mi Auto

En la ventana del Tercer piso

Ada: oye Bass tiene auto

Hermione: mas sorprendente aun Bass sabe manejar

De vuelta el en Patio

Burro: lárgate de aquí no te queremos

Bass: oye pero gracias a mí ya no estarán a la intemperie y además construí un aviario para Momo y Hedwig

Burro: Que te largues

Bass: maldito Burro piojoso mal agradecido

En el tercer piso… todas las chicas asomándose por la ventana

Joanna: Pobre Bass

May: si pobrecito

Hermione: ya se que haremos

Todas las chicas se juntan y hacen un círculo

Tiempo después las 10: 30 para ser exactos

Todos los chicos en la habitación 4 de Máster

Dante: bien chicos da comienzo la operación "Alfa-Omega-Pi"

Máster: oigan pero faltan Bass, Optimus y Calcetín con Rombosman

Fulgore: yo le avise a Optimus y a Calcetín con Rombosman… pero estaban bien pedos y creo que no van a venir

Sokka: ellos se lo pierden

Aang: y Bass

Spidey: no lo se tal vez esta con los anímeles

Chopper: lo mas seguro es que si

Luffy: bien chicos hora de empezar

Todos los chicos se visten de negro y salen de la habitación y se dirigen hacia las escaleras

Máster: (susurrando) Silencio chicos… no queremos despertarlas

Ron: (susurrando) si claro silencio

Harry: (susurrando) no hagan ruido

Dante: (susurrando) Shiiiii

Fulgore: (susurrando) si Shiiiii

Cosmo: OIGAN CHICOS MIREN

Cosmo señala una cuerda la cual dice NO JALAR

Luffy: (susurrando) Cállate

Cosmo: (susurrando) Ups lo siento

Chopper: (susurrando) ya casi llegam….

Cosmo jala la cuerda y… (AAAAHHHHHHH) las escaleras se hacen planas como un tobogán y todos los chico caen al suelo y quedan tirados

Máster: que demonios fue eso

Dante: que, que paso

Harry: es magia hechizaron las escaleras

Fulgore: y quien hizo eso

Ron: fue culpa de Her…

Hermione: Mía

Las chicas aparecen detrás de todos ellos

Luffy: Chicas

Cosmo: hola

Joanna: se puede saber que estaban haciendo

Máster: (levantándose) aaaaaaaaa…. Retirada…

Todos los chicos salen corriendo y cada uno entra a si respectiva habitación

May: malditos pervertidos

Hermione: bien pero gracias a esto ningún chico podrá subir

Ada: bien hecho Hermione

Mientras tanto todos los chicos escuchando por la puerta

Máster: ufff por poco nos cachan

Harry: dije que era mala idea

Ron: cállate Harry

Spidey: que crees que nos hagan

Dante: maldita sea por poco

Mientras tanto en el corredor

Joanna: oye Hermione pero si ningún chico puede como va a…

Hermione: a eso ya lo tengo resuelto

De las escaleras aparecen Batgirl y Bass

Bass: de que se trata esto

Batgirl: es que ya no tendrás que buscar habitación ya sabemos donde ponerte

Joanna: si dormirás arriba con una de nosotras

De repente de todas las habitaciones se oye un "QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Bass: en verdad

Ada: Claro que si

Hermione: lo discutimos y concluimos que eres un idiota y que no corremos riesgo

Bass: gracias… Oye

May: bueno sabes a lo que nos referimos

Bass: Si… Oye

Batgirl: si es que nos diste lastima

Bass: ehhhh

Katara: a es que como te trataron todos y concluimos que solo nosotras podremos tratarte así

Joanna: bien aceptas

Bass: Claro… Oye

Hermione: bien ahora veremos con quien te quedaras

Se abren todas las puertas al instante de los chicos

Máster: Bass viejo amigo… puedes quedarte en mi lugar… yo subiré con las chicas

Spidey: ni ma&es… yo subiré en tu lugar

Dante: no Camarada no dejare que te tomen el pelo… yo iré

Luffy: para nada… creo que yo iré por el bien de Bass

Chopper: no yo iré… Bass verdad que yo debo ir

Cosmo: no yo pienso que Bass debe ir… digo yo debo ir

Todos los chicos gritando "no yo iré…"

Joanna: (grita y todos se quedan callados) Basta… o viene Bass o no viene nadie correcto

Todos los chicos: Correcto

Bass: Genial debo contárselo a Gallard

Hermione: quien es Gallard

Bass: mi auto (sale corriendo)

Katara: Bass tiene auto

Hermione: sigo sorprendida y aun más Bass sabe manejar

Al día siguiente

Todos los chicos junto a Bass

Aang: y como te fue esta chido

Bass: Ehhhh

Máster: anda cuéntanos

Bass: Que

Spidey: vamos hermano… dinos como esta

Bass: como esta que

Dante: no seas Pu&o dinos

Bass: que les digo

Capitanazo: vamos como están

Bass: como están quienes

Fulgore: esto no nos lleva nada

Ron: por lo menos dinos con quien compartes habitación

Bass: que habitación

Todos: (suspiro) aaaahhhh

Chopper: mejor vámonos

Todos: Sitio mejor

Las chicas entran y abrazan a Bass

Joanna: bien hecho Bass

Bass: que hice bien

Hermione: ya puedes dejar de fingir

Bass: Fingir que

Ada: Bass ya basta

Bass: que… lo logre

May: si Bass lo lograste

Bass: (feliz) Guajuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… (Serio) que logre

Todas las chicas: aaaahhhh

Así es como Todos nuestros amigos quedaron organizados en la casa. Los animales en un granero construido por Bass, sorprendentemente en una noche, los chicos en el segundo piso y las chicas junto con Bass en el tercer piso, ahora lo importante es soportarse y combatir el crimen.

Continuara…

Escrito por: BASS RIDDLE


End file.
